


(do not) take other medicines

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi is not a sane individual here, Dream Sequence, Dreaming While Conscious, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Lucid dreams, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, look elsewhere if you desire mental stability and positivity, nor is he a happy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akechi is sick.





	(do not) take other medicines

**Author's Note:**

> I have lucid dreams often. Sometimes they’re fun. This is my first time applying my nighttime experiences to a character in a fic. It’s no surprise that character was Goro Akechi. Uh oh, I think I love him.

He’d turn himself in for what he does to Ren in his head.

He calls Ren names that drive him to wash his mouth out with battery acid. (He doesn’t, of course).

No amount of pleasure compels him to dwell on his own wretchedness, a need for severe correction. And yet, he can’t recall even one distant memory in which his headspace wasn’t ready to hurt him.

He wants to hurt Ren. My god, does he want to hurt Ren.

Laughing to himself, he scratches the nail of his left index finger down a blooming scab on the right side of his forehead. Smiling dementedly into his bathroom mirror, he remembers he needs to schedule a second therapy appointment.

“I don’t _ need _you,” he says.

To himself, perhaps. Or to his therapist. 

He doesn’t trust himself with a truthful answer.

He watches his thoughts meander through his head outside of his consciousness, scowling. 

Scientists want you to lucid dream; this he knows from sleepless nights reading articles on lucid dreams by weird fucks attending dream conferences, his brain operating on caffeine pills and _ Ren. _He fucking hates his lucid dreams. He can’t even take advantage of his ability to control their story arcs; they’re boring, all of them ending with him dying in a jail cell, jaw smashed askew, his dead trickster’s name rasping from his throat.

Or they end with Ren handcuffed to a chair, crusts of blood snaking down the white sleeves of his uniform, something fucking into him under the table. Maybe Akechi’s gloved hand. Maybe one of Akechi’s vibrators. 

The dreams stop short of revealing his trickster’s interrogator.

Those are the fun nights; they’re few and far between.

Staring at his phone, Akechi considers calling his therapist at the godforsaken hour of 3:32AM, the current time, knowing full well that she won’t answer. He imagines her calling him, politely admonishing him for not scheduling a follow-up appointment, himself admitting that well, as a matter of fact, he _ did _reach out to her but immediately thought better of it when his call went unanswered.

He slides his phone across the pearled edge of his bathroom sink, an involuntary tremor seizing his right hand when a text message massages his palm. 

**_Ren_, _3:33AM_**

_ **Remember to schedule a follow-up appointment with Ogura-san.** _

Shutting his eyes, Akechi laughs soundlessly, his balance faltering as his legs shudder, hands shaking. 

Crushing his phone in his right hand, he howls before slamming it into his forehead over and over and over.

_ Renrenrenrenrenrenre _

-

Later, in bed, burning through a chilling fever, he imagines unzipping the back of Ren’s pants before eating himself sick, kneeling on the jail cell’s floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project (including the LLF Comment Builder), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:  
Short comments  
Long comments  
Questions  
“<3” as extra kudos  
Reader-reader interaction  
This author replies to comments.


End file.
